Conversa no quadro:Teorias e Rumores/@comment-27244787-20151118210612
Sei que a ideia de que o Purple Guy é o assassino já esta cravada como verdade, mas e se não for, e se ele for apenas um guarda noturno, ou quem sabe até mesmo uma das vitimas do verdadero assassino. Lembrando que ninguém acertou a historia do FNAF4, logo seguir a maré não esta ajudando, então devemos apostar em teorias que são fora da caixinha e vão contra a maré. A teoria ficou maior do que o esperado, mas leia pelo menos até a parte do FNAF2, não que o resto seja inútil, mas já é o nesseçario para intender a teoria em si. Vamos começar do começo, o FNAF4, que é o primeiro cronologicamente. A única vez em que o Purple Guy aparece é colocando a fantasia de SpringBonnie em um funcionario do restaurante, e só. Ele não fez mal a ninguém ali, nada indica que ele já matou ou vai matar alguém, "ah, mas é que o garoto chorão era filho dele, e ele matou os garotos que mataram o filho dele como vingança". Mas ai ta, tem uma teoria que diz que a última fala da última noite é do Puppet, todo o lance do "You are broken" e talz, seria o Puppet falando. Então se o Puppet já existia, quer dizer que já ouve um assassinato e já tem um assassino, isso já livraria o Purple Guy de suspeitas. "Mas ele matou os garotos que mataram o filho dele", mas quem disse que ele matou esses garotos? Vamos começar dizendo que um dos garotos também seria filho do Purple Guy, e matar o proprio filho para vigar outro é meio estranha, e além do mais, tem o dialogo do irmão mais velho arrependido, e se ele realmente é filho do Purple Guy, o Purple Guy estaria junto dele no hospital, vendo ele arrependido, e não teria sentido o Purple Guy matar o seu proprio filho sabendo disso. E uma ultima coisa, as almas dos animatronicos são de crianças, e o irmão mais velho e os amigos dele são adolecentes ou pré-adolecentes, e não crianças. Agora FNAF2, sim, ali em cima era só o começo. Assim como no FNAF4 vemos o Purple Guy apenas uma vez, "não cara, ele aparece em um monte de mini-games", na verdade é em só uma sim, ele aperece no mini-games onde você controla o Freddy andado no restaurante seguindo o Puppet, ele aparece e acaba com o mini-game, novamente nada que indique que ele é o assassino, ele era o vigia noturno e viu um animatronico andando sozinho, provavelmente ele te desliga ou usa uma arma de choque. Porém existe outro personagem de cor de lilas, só que a cor dele é bem mais clara do que a do Purple Guy e possui olhos negros, diferente do Purple Guy que possui olhos branos, isso me faz acreditar que são pessoas diferentes, mas possuem cores berrantes para que saibamos que eles possuem uma importacia na historia. FNAF(1), "Mas o Purple Guy nem aparece nesse jogo", isso é oque você pensa, e se eu te disser que o nome do Purple Guy é Mike Schmidt. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas uma das teorias mais aceitas na época do FNAF1, era que você controlava o assassino, mas com mais jogos a ideia de que o assassino era o Purple Guy apagou essa teoria, mas nada impede dos dois de ser a mesma pessoa. "Mas você não ta querendo provar que o Purple Guy não é o assassino", sim, mas toda teoria que se preze tem que ter seus furos, e além do mais, FNAF já é cheio de furos. Mas de qualquer forma tenho outra coisa que provaria que os dois são oa mesma pessoa( ou não), na quarta noite do FNAF o Phone Guy diz que ele quer um favor, ele quer que você olhe dentro dos trajes, e também que ele ele vai aguentar até alguém olhar. Acho que é fato que o Purple Guy virou o Spring Trap depois dos eventos do FNAF1, já que o Purple Guy destroi os animatronicos. Agora a ultima parte, FNAF3. Avisando que isso é uma interpretaçao dos mini-games do FNAF3, e um grande "eu acho" e "pode ser": E se depois de acabar o FNAF1 o Mike, vulgo Purple Guy vai lá olhar oque tem dentro dos animatronicos, fica chocado ao ver corpos de crianças em decomposição, e acaba procurando mais informações sobre aquilo na sala do gerente e sem querer querendo, acaba achado a sala secreta com o Spring Trap e FredBear, e ao olhar de detros desses trajes vê o do Spring Trap vazio e o a do FredBear com o corpo de uma criança, talvez por raiva ou sei lá oque, ele decide quebra a porra toda, incluindo os animatronicos, oque não teria sentido ele matar suas proprias criações se tive-se sido ele o assassino. Mas enfim, quando ele faz isso ele liberta, de alguma forma ele liberta as almas das crianças, e no último mini-game, você controla uma das crianças. Muitas pessoas dizem que essa quinta alma é do Puppet, mas o Purple Guy quebrou os animatronicos clássicos, e o quinto animatronico do FNAF1 não é Puppet, mas sim o GoldenFreddy, vulgo FredBear, que seria o menino chorão, filho do Purple Guy. Provavelmente quando a alma anda em direção ao Purple Guy, seria buscando agradecimento, mas depois de tudo que o Purple Guy viu, faz sentido ele ficar com medo das almas, e buscar se esconder no Spring Trap, mas acaba respirando numa mola e falece. "Mas as almas se libertam depois que o Purple Guy morre", não exatamente, já que se você só zera o jogo você vê que elas continuam atormentadas, você precisa fazer mil tretas para libertar elas. Talvez o fato delas continuarem atormentados e aparecerem com fantasmas no FNAF3, seja justamente por não terem se vingado, e agora, além de tudo, estão sem o corpo animatronico. Mas não sei explicar o por que do Purple Guy não morrer e virar Spring Trap, isso eu vou ficar devendo para vocês. Sei que a teoria tem muitos furos, e não é tão bem explicada, mas se eu foce detalhar mais e explicar mais coisas a teoria ficaria ainda maior, e isso tornaria a leitura chata e cansativa. Mas de qualquer forma, me digam oque acham, faz pelos um pouco de sentido ou eu viagei muito nessa teoria.